clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikia Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ Social ---- #'Do not' swear at other players. Please refrain from swearing at all as this Wikia has younger kids on it. #*Do not use profanity in any way. #'Do' respect other users. Any form of disrespect or rudeness to staff members or other users is not tolerated. #'Do not' advertise selling your own Clash of Clans account. There are many reasons, one being it is not a safe transaction. #'Do not' have an obscene avatar, profile, blog, or other personal page. #'Do not' share personal information that could have an affect on your safety/privacy. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Sharing your personal email account #*Sharing your home address If you wish, you may post a picture of yourself. However if you are under the age of 16, it is suggested that you get parent permission before doing so Editing ---- #'Do not' vandalise the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: #*Pornographic content #*Offensive content #*False information #*Content deletion #'Do not' create new categories. #'Do not' insert categories in pages without an administrator's permission. This includes personal pages and blog entries. #'Do not' insert swear words in any part of the page. #'Do not' flood or spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Any sort of vandalism (as listed above) #*Clan advertising. Note that bumping clan threads is permitted, but only once every three days maximum. You may, of course, respond immediately to anyone else's post #**This includes advertising your clan on random pages in the comments section. Advertise your clan in Clan Boards only. #*Reviving old topics #*Consecutives comments at the same topic. If you have more to add to your comment there is a way to edit your comment. Hover over your comment box with your mouse and two boxes should appear in the lower right corner of the box; click the "More" button and then click edit #'Do not' create duplicate images or topics of any of the pages on the Wiki. #'Do not' create new pages without an administrator's permission unless you are creating a Strategy Guide. Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community. #'Do not' create blank Strategy Guides. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Only having a tag on the page and saying you will work on it later #*Including redundant info such as information already found on troop article pages #'Do not' edit solely for the purpose of ranking/ . #'Do' enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit. #'Do not' insert any information regarding "hacks", glitches, or "leaks" anywhere on the Wiki. Our Wikia is the most complete guide in existence for the Clash of Clans game. Supercell has recognized us as their official source of knowledge for their game, and we are even linked to on their official Clash of Clans website. We want to continue to be the best place to find information and communicate with your fellow Clashers. ---- If you don't know what you can or can't do on this Wiki, feel free to ask any Staff Member. They are the best people to help you about the game and this Wiki. Want to help fight back? If you notice someone breaking any of the rules above, please contact a Staff Member on their Message Wall. Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy